


YouTubers Are People Too

by Phantasia (ZarryFTZouis)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgy, YouTube Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Lyon isn't most likely to stay in Lyon.</p><p>Or where Troye and Tyler haven't come out as a couple in years, Joe and Caspar fuck more than bunnies, and Dan is whipped for Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTubers Are People Too

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame.

“You’re such a dick!” Joe grits through his teeth, determined not to lose the bet.

“Aw, I’m so heartfelt,” Caspar grins on the other hand, their bare chest pressed tightly together. “We both know I’m going to win.”

To prove his point, Caspar gives an expert thrust against Joe’s prostate, causing him to weep release between their bellies.

“You cheated!” Joe protests futilely. “This isn’t allowed!”

“You came first, so I win!” Caspar cajoles. “Where’s my kiss, baby?”

“Dick,” Joe replies without any heat, nuzzling their noses together. “So YouTube convention in Lyon, hm?”

“Yeppers,” Caspar pulls out, jerking himself off on top of Joe’s well-defined abs. “You’re my date.”

“Haven’t I always been?” Joe grumbles playfully.

“Round two isn’t looking so soft on you, Joseph.”

Joe gives his boyfriend his best shit-eating grin.

-

“Role-play sex is _so_ cliché,” Tyler refutes. “But if you want to try, babe, we could.”

“Hush you,” Troye flips Tyler off. “You’re only saying that because we’re going to Lyon for this stupid convention and we still aren’t coming out.”

“Is that a no?” Tyler pouts, a face Troye finds hard time in saying no to. “C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“You do realise _Connor_ will be there?”

Tyler gulps.

“Don’t fucking talk about him in my presence!” Tyler growls, his vision going red from fury. “He and I were good friends until he tried to kiss you.”

“I don’t believe that’s the sole reason why you’re reluctant to rekindle your friendship,” Troye observes.

“He can have anyone but you,” Tyler insists. “Besides, you know that I’m crazy possessive over you.”

“Is this about Caspar?” Troye groans. “He’s been with that twink for years, I’m sure he is 100% loyal to his boyfriend.”

“But he used to have his eyes on you,” Tyler reminds the South African-born Australian.

“His heart is with Joe, just as mine is with yours,” Troye promises his boyfriend, clutching his palm, and presses a kiss to the knuckles. “The day I leave you is the day I die.”

“Don’t be morbid, pardon the pun,” Tyler giggles despite his words. “How did I get so lucky with you?”

“Nah, you’re just saying that to appease me,” Troye rolls on top of Tyler, effectively shutting up what was about to be said. “Now kiss me, idiot.”

“Rude,” Tyler giggles again, this time against Troye’s lips.

-

“ _Phil,_ ” Dan moans out his boyfriend’s name in an oh-so-sexy way.

“It’s not my fault we got attacked by an angry flock of pigeons!” Phil excuses himself. “I tend to attract weird people.”

“Wow, thanks,” Dan says in a clipped tone. “The convention is tomorrow, or the day after, and my favourite shirt is yet to be washed.”

“You have, like, a thousand black t-shirts,” Phil gently reminds his boyfriend of six years.

“Wow,” Dan repeats brilliantly. “I couldn’t do the maths myself.”

“I hate you,” Phil looks into Dan’s eyes and breaks into laughter. “You have very adorable eyes.”

“I get them from my mum,” Dan presses a wet kiss to Phil’s temple.

“Says the ultimate ball of adorableness,” Phil pulls Dan down, on top of his body. “Now, where were we last night?”

“How are you so horny?” Dan giggles again, their lips brushing against each other. “I can’t believe you keep this side hidden, babe.”

“It’s reserved for you, Dan,” Phil nips at Dan’s lower lip, a definite weakness for the younger lad. “Now strip.”

Dan is more than obliging to do so.

-

“We’ve never been to the convention as a couple,” Troye recalls, holding hands with Tyler. It’s only 9AM, which only means it’s safe for them to have PDA. Dan and Phil are the only ones who know about their relationship _only_ because during their stay at the said couple’s flat, Phil had the misfortune to walking in on Tyler taking it from behind.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you,” Tyler squeezes Troye’s hand, reassuring him. “I’ll never change a thing about you, and I know you feel the same.”

“Would you be saying that ten years from now?” Troye fights the tears creeping into his voice. “To another man?”

“You’re the only man I need in my life, Troye Sivan, don’t you dare think for a second it isn’t so,” Tyler growls aggressively. “If you turn from me, I will hunt your twink ass down.”

“That’s the most threatening thing you’ve ever told me,” Troye giggles, stealing a kiss on his cheek. “Now come here, I think it’s time we said hi to our friends who gathered here.”

 

Two hours later, Tyler is chatting away with Dan about being bottom (that’s Troye’s guess) and Caspar is staring at him like he grew boobs. Troye raises a brow, earning a growl from the older lad.

“If you have a problem–”

“It’s about Tyler,” Caspar cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “And possibly Joe.”

“Oh joy,” Troye groans.

“I’ve seen the way you used to look at me,” Caspar starts, his voice void of any emotions. “Why are you hiding?”

“Hiding what?”

“The fact that you and Tyler are in love, how you two have been together for years,” Caspar throws the comment like it’s something obvious. “I think your fans won’t be against you two if you ever come out.”

“You know very well that’s not true,” Troye hisses his answer, checking Tyler talking to Dan and Phil both now. “You and Joe didn’t have a smooth sail out of the closet.”

“He and I’ve been together almost as long as you and Tyler have been,” Caspar hisses back. “The later you come out, more you hurt Tyler.”

“Since when are you such expert on these matters?” Troye can hear someone approaching him.

“Since we both know how it feels like to be the powerless one,” Joe’s deep voice startles him. “Hi, Troye.”

“Your boyfriend thinks I should come out as a couple,” Troye never takes his eyes off of Caspar.

“I know you both think coming out is disastrous, given Caspar and I didn’t get the best response couple years ago,” Joe starts, his eyes glazing over Caspar. “But look at Dan and Phil, nearly 100% of their fans were happy with their decision five years ago.”

“99.9% of their fans ship them together,” Tyler finally arrives to Troye’s defense. “Which, by the way, isn’t what all of us have.”

“Two of you are different,” Caspar insists, his blue eyes burning intensely. “Fight for it.”

-

Phil didn’t mean to, but then again, who plans on eavesdropping?

 _“Look at Dan and Phil, almost 100% of their fans were happy for them_ , _”_ the words haunt him more than they should.

God, they don’t know the shit he went through with his family because dating his flatmate is _unexcused for anyone his age_.

He’s a disgrace to his family and he knows it.

“Don’t think about shitty things,” Dan presses a kiss to his forehead. “You have me and my heart, so if you ever think about sad things, I will bite you.”

“You already bite me, Dan,” Phil giggles, pressing Dan down into the overly fluffed out hotel bed. “And in delicious places too.”

“You never wash your arse,” Dan whines.

“That’s ‘cause you’re such a twink!” Phil laughs, discarding both of their clothes in haste. “I need you so bad, God.”

“Maybe because someone forgot to wake up early for morning sex,” Dan retorts, then gasps as their cocks rub together under Phil’s actions. “ _Phil_.”

“I love when you say my name like that, baby,” Phil kisses Dan’s neck, purposefully missing the soft spot. “Your eyes roll back just a little bit, indicating how turned on you can be.”

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan pleads again, Phil’s hand on his hardened shaft now. Expertly, Phil kisses a trail down to the smooth expanse of skin and circles his tongue around the base. He knows what he’s doing—he knows _precisely_ what he’s doing—and Dan hates admitting how much he loves being teased. Phil tongues at the underside of Dan’s sac once more before licking up and down Dan’s main shaft, rolling his tongue deviously.

“Phillip Michael Lester, I swear to God I will kick you out of our hotel room if you continue being a tease,” Dan breathes out, or rather lack of it. Phil laughs again, prodding his already slicked up fingers against Dan’s hole. It’s so puffy and pink, just the way he prefers.

It takes less than two minutes to prep Dan and even less than that to have him begging for release.

“You’re so loud,” Phil comments, thrusting deep inside of his boyfriend of so many years. “And it’s a bit distracting.”

“Fuck me good, please,” Dan pants, his pale fingers digging into the pillows. “God, _there_.”

Phil has been making love to Dan for so many years, they both know each other’s buttons. They both know Phil will fuck into that spot _right_ below Dan’s prostate before he proper nails it until the transparent of dawn.

Phil reattaches his lips to Dan’s column of neck as he continues to ravish Dan’s body with his own.

-

“Joe!” Caspar groans, no way in hell enjoying what’s happening.

“Yes, babe?” Joe bats his not-so-innocent eyes.

“You tied me up as revenge,” Caspar tugs at his restraints. “For yesterday morning.”

“Duh,” Joe grins, pressing a scintillating kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. “Mm, you taste so good.”

“Then let me out of these stupid sodding cuffs to fuck your ass,” Caspar hisses this time.

“The more you struggle, longer I keep you locked in those chains, babe,” Joe giggles, straddling Caspar’s shower-wet body. “Mm, you used my favourite body wash, the one that smells like peaches and mangoes.”

“And you smell like dinner,” Caspar warns.

“Ooh, I’m so scared,” Joe mocks.

He soon groans when Caspar tugs his way out of the restraints.

“Shouldn’t have gotten these at the toy section,” Caspar sticks his tongue out, proceeding into grind their cocks together. They’ve been forestalling sex for so long, that’s nearly enough to set Joe off.

“Well, excuse me for having only thirty minutes to get it before you woke up,” Joe pouts, Caspar’s weight welcoming him under it. “So, what’s my punishment?”

“Can’t come until I say so,” Caspar grins.

 

Thirty minutes later, Joe has a fucking cock ring on him, with Caspar driving into him with his hands folded behind his back. Joe works out, but so does Caspar, making it hard to struggle.

“Such a good boy,” Caspar croons, thrusting extra hard. “Daddy’s little boy, yeah?”

“Don’t push it,” Joe hides his moan from having his prostate drilled for last ten minutes with his growl. “I’d never— _fuck_.”

“Yes?” Caspar mouths at his neck, sounding more amused than triumphant.”

“You’re a dick,” Joe rasps out.

“And you’ve got a sweet asshole,” Caspar grins against Joe’s skin. “Sucks me in so well.”

Joe answers with a keening noise.

“See? So good,” Caspar tugs the ring off, causing Joe to release with embarrassingly loud screech that the entire hotel probably heard.

“I love you, baby,” Caspar pulls out, pressing a soft, wet, lingering kiss to his cheek.

“Do you mind?” Troye shouts from the neighbouring room.

Joe giggles.

-

The conventions lasts four days and for three of those, Troye and Tyler argue and yell.

“For the last fucking time, Troye,” Tyler has his hands thrown out, his face as red as the tips of his fading dyed hair. “We can’t just come out of the closet like that.”

“Everyone knows we’re dating so what’s the point?” Troye yells back, ducking the pillow that’s flying in his direction. “Coming out takes a lot of commitment.”

“At least I don’t go around provoking kisses,” Tyler spits out.

Troye’s face drops.

“Gosh, Troye, I didn’t—”

“Fuck you,” Troye replies venomously, his eyes seething with fury. “After all these years, I stood by you, never doubting our love but that’s it. If you can’t see _anything_ past your petty jealousy, consider us through.”

“Babe,” Tyler raises a hand, stopping Troye from leaving. “Don’t…”

“I said we’re done, Tyler,” but Troye hasn’t any powers to shrug off Tyler’s touch. “Please…”

“Please what?” Troye is spun around, face to face with Tyler’s tear-stricken face. “You know I love you.”

“I can’t—you know why I can’t come out as a couple with you,” Troye can’t look at Tyler’s face. “Please understand.”

“I love you,” Tyler says with a gesture to tilt Troye’s head up. “There’s nothing stronger than the love I feel for you.”

“Then you know exactly why I can’t be with you anymore,” Troye’s words taste so bitter and flat on his tongue.

“If you walk out on me, Troye,” Tyler sobs, “you walk out of my life forever.”

That successfully breaks Troye, making him kiss Tyler angrily. They’ve had a handful of fights and they always end up kissing and making up. There’s nothing better than kissing the tears away, in Troye’s opinion, tasting the love that’s always on the tip of their tongue.

“I can never leave you,” Troye rubs under Tyler’s cheekbone. “It’s so easy to come back into you.”

“Then _you_ understand why _I_ want us to come out as a couple,” Tyler huffs. “I’ve told you a million times.”

“Yeah, but last time I had a boyfriend, that nearly ended our friendship,” Troye reminds him.

Because that ex-boyfriend was Caspar.

-

“You ass,” Caspar groans when he wakes up to the incessant tune of _Call Me Maybe_. “Joe, turn that horrid thing off!”

“It’s a sure-fire way to wake you up!” Joe yells from the kitchen, the aroma of maple syrup and pancakes heavy in the air.

“I hate you,” Caspar punches the alarm off.

“No, you hate that I’m a better cook than you,” Joe reappears with a plateful of pancakes and bacons. “Happy anniversary, babe.”

“Happy anniversary,” Caspar pecks Joe’s lips lovingly. “It’s really been four years.”

“Four years of awful meals cooked by you,” Joe replies with a boop of Caspar’s nose; the younger crosses his eyes slightly.

“My cooking isn’t bad,” Caspar states through gritted teeth. “It’s just that I tend to overcook a bit.”

“You put the roast chicken in the oven for two hours because you were _taking a nap_ ,” Joe raises an accusatory brow.

“Like you don’t do that,” Caspar huffs.

“Um, I don’t take 2-hour naps,” Joe objects. “Only you seem to be doing that in the entire world.”

“Objection,” Caspar takes the plate from his boyfriend’s grasp and digs into the meal. “Some people sleep for 20 hours a day.”

“Yeah, a newborn baby,” Joe rolls his eyes.

“Okay, I have sleeping disorder,” Caspar admits with a glare. “But if you were born with this amazing ability–”

“Deformity.”

“–you wouldn’t be complaining,” Caspar finishes with a stolen kiss on Joe’s cheek.

“I feel so violated!” Joe giggles in the cute way Caspar fell in love with.

“I violate your ass all the time,” Caspar finishes the fourth pancake. “Every night, and you always scream out my name.”

“I don’t,” Joe pouts.

“You do, baby,” Caspar laughs, putting the plate away to pull Joe’s body down on him. “Like I’m about to right now.”

Joe doesn’t complain as Caspar proceeds in doing so.

-

“Troye,” Tyler groans at the sight of a furry beast. “Put that thing—hi Daniel.”

“You know I hate it when people call me that,” Dan bats the fluffy stuffed bunny away. “Why are we all gathered here?”

“Because you two–” Phil points at Caspar and Troye. “–have some sort of freaky unfinished business.”

“We don’t,” Troye hisses, his crystalline blue eyes narrowed just a smidgen. “It’s none of your business.”

“It gets on my nerve that Dan has to watch you all suffer because you two can’t be arsed to come out as a couple,” Phil goes on as if the youngest person in the room hasn’t spoken. “Dan and Tyler are good friends so you can see why that’s that.”

“Oh?” Joe raises a brow.

“My point is,” Phil glares at the tiny YouTuber. “We need an out-clause.”

“Enlighten me,” Troye rolls his eyes.

“He wants an orgy, for fuck’s sake,” Dan shouts out, garnering flushed faces from half the people. “Didn’t mean to say it like that, oops.”

“Orgy?” Last time Tyler has group sex was when Troye was drunk enough to kiss a random dude and snatch him for a little ménage à trois. “The fuck do you mean?”

“It’s usually a term when there are more than four people involved in sex,” Dan explains in his _duh_ tone. “We all know how disastrous it was when those two dated.” He jerks his chin in direction of Troye and Caspar.

“Because half the people thought I was cheating on him with Tyler, yes,” Troye mumbles, which Joe hushes. “Oh hush yourself, bottom twink.”

“Says the other twink,” Joe hisses back.

“All this won’t help with the fact that you idiots won’t make up,” Phil sighs dejectedly. “It was a stupid idea, just forget it.”

“It’s quite a possibility,” Caspar grins. “Troye was a bottom back then.”

“Still is, probably,” Dan snickers; Phil copies, then straightens his face when the Australian gives him _a look_.

“So we’re going to fuck each other’s boyfriends?” Tyler scoffs loudly. “That’s totally going to solve everything.”

“Um, who am _I_ fucking?” Phil queries, earning eyebrow raises from everyone in the room. “Okay, maybe I’ll just get a blowjob.”

“Easy, Caspar and Troye fuck Tyler whilst we fuck Joe,” Dan states like it’s as obvious as the fact that Joe is the most bottom-y person in the room. “I may bottom for Phil but I have been a top in my life.”

“When he was eighteen,” Caspar points out smugly.

“You said you’d never say that!” Dan groans like he wants to delete his life. “That’s the point of _not_ including it for your bloopers of my interview!”

“You shouldn’t be suggesting you fuck my boyfriend then,” Caspar rolls his eyes.

-

“Oh fuck, I think I just dropped my phone,” Dan curses, to which everyone in the room rolls their eyes to. “What? It’s vital for my survival.”

“That’s why you have no life outside of internet,” Tyler pats at his friend’s hair comfortingly. “Alright, I got condoms and some scented lube. Troye likes black grape ones.”

“I hate you so much,” Troye groans.

“He also likes beach sex, which is _very_ hard to understand,” Tyler adds with his annoying signature laugh.

“See if I care,” Troye buries his face into the pillows.

“Joe is a twink bottom, I already warned you that,” Caspar calls over his shoulder, too occupied with Phil sucking him off. Dan knows for a fact that Phil is a master of blowjobs, a feat he enjoys a lot. Dan catches out of his eyes that Phil is doing his tongue thing.

“Why does everyone insist on calling me a—fuck,” Joe swears at the feeling of Troye’s tongue prodding at his entrance. “Rimming is—fuck.”

“Your vocabulary list is so grand,” Dan mouths at Tyler’s neck, sucking on a dark bruise. “Mm, he does smell like watermelons.”

“Are you all talks, Howell?” Tyler challenges, getting Dan to shove two of his fingers inside of him at once. Tyler likes it rough, and his boyfriend knows it better than anyone else.

Who’s eating out his good friend Joe, but that’s not the point.

 

Half-hour later, Joe is on top of Phil, his thighs bracketing the eldest lad—in the room—with a strained look on his face. He was a virgin until he started dating Caspar so a double penetration is _definitely_ on the list of things he’s yet to do. He flinches when Phil pushes inside of him, that familiar feeling of hardness and slippery rubber making friction against his walls a bit… odd. He’s only had sex with Caspar, yes, so maybe that’s why. Troye was the first person other than Caspar who he’d sexual interaction with, so.

In the bed right next to them, Tyler is keening as Troye fucks him hard, the headboard rattling from the force of his thrusts. Caspar looks bemused, his cock presented to Tyler’s slacked lips. The Michigan-native bloke opens his mouth, sucking hard on the crown. Troye doesn’t like how loud Joe is being so he pulls Tyler’s body up, seating himself deeper. Tyler yelps out as his prostate gets more pressure, which Troye coos at.

“Aw, something wrong?” Troye keeps with his relentless pace, not letting Tyler touch himself.

Joe groans filthily at how good Dan’s cock feels rubbing against Phil’s, stretched beyond belief. He’s fucked himself with a large dildo but that can’t begin to compare to the pleasure he’s feeling now. Two cocks are pushing in and out of him at different paces, making him chase his second orgasm from this round.

“Such a good bottom, yeah, Dan?” Phil nips at his collarbone, which conveniently happens to be his soft spot. “We should fuck him more often.”

“Caspar would throw a fit if we did, babe,” Dan chuckles, kissing his shoulder blade.

Troye really hates losing, even when they aren’t having a competition, so he starts to jerk Tyler off in time of his thrusts, causing his boyfriend to spill all over his hand. Joe isn’t that much far behind, coming with a cry of Caspar’s name, whose lips effectively muffle it.

“That was something,” Troye giggles, kissing Tyler on the cheek _very_ sloppily.

-

“Hello everyone! My name is Tyler Oakley and today, I’m here with one and only–”

“Troye Sivan,” Troye bites at the hand Tyler slaps his cheek with. “We have an important announcement for you guys!”

“It’s… you guys suspected it,” Tyler chews on his lower lip.

Troye smiles and kisses his boyfriend on the camera.

“We’re dating! Almost two years now,” Troye announces proudly.

“We’d appreciate all your support,” Tyler looks at his boyfriend adoringly. “It’d mean a lot to us, and if you have any opinions, fuck them, we’re in love.”

“So that’s it,” Troye smiles. “Give me yo thumbs if you liked this video.”

 

“I love you,” Tyler giggles, snuggling into Troye’s warm embrace.

“I love you too, Tilly,” Troye rubs his thumb against the platinum band on Tyler’s finger they tried so hard not to show on the little footage.

 

 


End file.
